Family Is More Than A Name
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: This ia true for two certain families from different worlds.


**A story done by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

Tyina and Zambanza have met briefly in the past, but the two were never exactly close. In fact, it was hard for both of them to start a conversation. Well, today all of that was going to change!

"Almost there!" Zambanza huffed, now trying to use her power to lift two large boulders. Tyina and Jovi were just finishing some gardening and she was about to head inside the mansion. As they were passing by, Tyina noticed the young clown magician.

"She's really good at that," Tyina said softly.

"That she is. She's gotten a lot stronger you know," Jovi smiled.

"Yeah," Tyina said shyly.

"Come to think of it…why don't you two talk more?" Jovi asked.

"Well…we don't really know each other well. We've only seen each other once or maybe twice," Tyina replied.

"Then I think it's time you two cousins speak more!" Jovi grinned, now gently pulling her over to the clown. The two girls were now in front of each other and staring at each other hard. "Tyina and Zambanza…I will leave you both together. After all, you both must have so many wonderful things to discuss."

"B-But…" Zambanza started. But there was nothing she could do…Jovi winked and disappeared. "Gosh I hate it when he does that!"

Tyina giggled a bit and blushed at Zambanza's flushed cheeks. It appears the magician was just as shy as she was in a way. Now huffing, she turned back to Tyina.

"Uh…um…well…" Zambanza tried.

"I…uh…I know we've met before, but we don't talk much." Tyina smiled gently.

"Yeah I know. I guess we just got a lot going on," Zambanza said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Y-You are Shocks and Hope's daughter…aren't you? I remember Hope talking about how much she loved adopting you. Shocks too," Tyina asked.

"Yeah," came the short response. Tyina's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity!

"Hey! You're also Jape's daughter too right?! I mean…he's sort of your birth father and they're your adopted parents right?!" Tyina smiled.

"Yeah…I know it's a kinda different situation," Zambanza chuckled a bit, now shaking her head.

Zambanza was definitely different, but she wasn't nearly as malicious as the stories said she was. Perhaps she was with enemies, but not those that tried to love her. As they were talking, Tyina saw Sparkle run by Vamps and pounce of him.

"I love you Uncle Vamps!" she giggled as he hugged her around her waist.

"And I love you too kiddo," he chuckled, now raising her high above his head. The two girls watched with smiles and then Tyina looked at Zambanza.

"Say…why don't you call the other brothers uncle or the king and queen your grandparents? I mean…since you call Jape your dad," Tyina asked.

"I don't need to. It's understood between us…that's how we love," Zambanza said gently.

"Oh, I see. Well you know…I really…umm…would like to get to know you more Zambanza. I mean, we are cousins." Tyina said shyly.

Zambanza looked down shyly and now the two were red in the face because neither of them were as social as the others. But then the two began giggling, since neither knew what they were going to say. But after a moment, they discussed the runaway named Rita.

"She left from the Grant Mansion and they said she was heading towards town." Zambanza said.

"But what if the Head Knights gets her? He will drain her emotions." Tyina said in a small panic.

"And if he drains her emotions, he will also try to monitor and control her thoughts as well," Zambanza replied.

"We need to stop him somehow," Tyina replied strongly.

"Rita is bad news though. She and I met a few years ago as the Knights tried to take over one of my shows. Needless to say, I scared her so badly that she won't come anywhere near me," the clown girl chuckled.

"But we do want her to be alright though…" Tyina said.

"Perhaps I can help…" a voice said. Both turned and saw Vamps smile at them warmly. "I recognize her heat signature. We can perhaps talk to her in the town."

The three nodded and then they headed quickly towards the city. They knew they had to find the missing girl and fast!

In town…

Rita gulped as the three corned her in a nearby ally. She was sweating hard at Zambanza's narrowed gaze as they came even closer.

"N-Now I'm not afraid of you!" Rita said in fear.

"Yeah, then your knees give you away," Zambanza replied coolly. "You're the same one that tried to mess up my show!"

"Look, it was my job! They told me to do that!" Rita replied.

"Now now…there will be no arguing here. We just need you to understand that being with the Knights is not a good idea. They will betray you and will make your life miserable," Vamps said truthfully.

"They will do the same just like they did to us!" Tyina said, now showing her metal parts.

"I know they're monsters but I have to do what they say. They broke me out of a terrible place and in exchange I had to promise my loyalty," Rita said.

The others were quiet for a moment, but after a second, Vamps slowly came forward and placed a hand on Rita's shoulder.

"Rita…I understand that your relationship with the Knights is complicated. But think about the danger. They are not going to love you; they're not your family," Vamps said.

"We know of a place where you will be safe," Tyina said.

"I thank you guys for trying, but I owe a debt that I cannot break. I can't leave. Right now, I have to earn the Knights' trust again because I failed my mission," Rita said.

"But you know if you try to hurt the Grant Mansion again, we will protect each other," Zambanza said, now standing protectively in front of Vamps and Tyina.

"Zambanza…I realize now that you all aren't what the Head Knight said. But I have to do what they want. But I will try to stay away from your family," Rita said honestly.

"They are no good for you…we can help you if you let us," Vamps said, his eyes softening in concern.

Rita gave them a small smile and then turned towards the city. She felt like she truly didn't belong with them, but she did appreciate them caring.

"I thank you all. But right now…I need to be with them. Monsters or not…they made me what I am. I belong to them," she said, now disappearing into the city.

"She is making a big mistake," Tyina said, hanging her head. But Vamps gently touched her shoulder with a grin.

"All is not lost. We will find her again and we won't give up. You know the family never gives up," Vamps smiled, now flying the two back to mansion.

Once they arrived, they chuckled at what they saw! All of the Grant Mansion kids were tickling the seven brothers!

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Jocu belted, now squirming to get away from Summer!

"I've got you Jocu! Tickle tickle tickle!" she giggled, now laying on his stomach and tickling his abs.

"And I have you Jovi!" Mimi giggled, now tickling Jovi all over his back as he squirmed like a worm.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET OFFA ME!" Jovi laughed out.

"THEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE LITTLE RASCALS!" Jape belted out, now bucking as he was running on all fours playfully with Chelsea on his back.

"Now get back here!" Chelsea giggled, now playfully tackling him more and getting his shoulder blades.

Jest meanwhile was laughing as he had Chloe in a hug as she tickled his neck and under his chin!

"You're a troublemaker," he chuckled as she tickled under his chin.

"But I can't help you're loveable!" Chloe winked, continuing to tickle the eldest brother.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIHIHIHIHIHIS ISN'T FAIR!" Amio belted out as Courtney pinned him down and tickled his sides and ribs.

"Amio sit still will ya!" Courtney laughed, now continuing to tickle him all over.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI LOVE IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" Blithe laughed out, now feeling Forrest tickle up and down his tail.

"This is awesome!" Forrest giggled, enjoying playing with the large Lauhinian.

"THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IS AWESOME!" Vivo chimed in, feeling Megan tickle all over his feet.

"I love you Vivo and this is for your own good!" she giggled, now tickling him more in between his toes.

After a few moments, the brothers turned the tides on the young ones and tickled them playfully in glee. There was nothing but fun and bliss in the air. After a few moments, Blithe noticed the three had just arrived.

"Come and join us you all," Blithe winked. Before they could say anything else, Blithe pulled them into the tickle fight.

"You're mine kiddo!" Jape smirked, now getting Zambanza and he and Blithe began laughing and tickling her.

"C'mere Vamps! Rematch!" Jocu called, now pouncing at the Vladat prince.

"As you wish!" Vamps laughed, now running at jumping at him. Soon both were laughing and Tyina was grabbed by Jovi!

Soon all you heard was laughter and joy that rang through the night! It was a beautiful time after all!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed this playful excursion! This story idea was submitted by a Guest and Guestspeaker3509! :) Sorry it's a bit late ;) And RD, thanks for posting!**

**newbienovelistRD: No probles ;)**


End file.
